impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
Question 66 (The Impossible Quiz Book)
Question 66 from The Impossible Quiz Book is the sixteenth question of Chapter 2, and the sixth question of the ZX Spectrum-inspired firmware of the Guide. In this question, you're put in the middle of space, in front of the lineup of our Solar System, with the question itself being "Which planet is furthest from The Sun?". There is a green 10-second bomb in here as well as a handful of clickable objects in here; these include the planets of our planetary system, but also a handful of other ones referencing several well-known video games. Each clickable option has the name of the planet, as well as a little joke or description accompanying it. Answers from the Solar System include the following: *"The Sun (Sol)". *"Mercury (Rev)". Alluding to the name of an American alternative rock band. *"Venus (Fly Trap)". References the name of a carnivorous plant. *"Earth (Mostly Harmless)". Once again referencing the Douglas Adams book. Also a reference to Question 55 of this chapter. *"Mars (Delicious)". Referring to the candy bar named after the planet. *"Jupiter (Fat)". *"Saturn (1994)". Probably a reference to the Sega Saturn console, released that year in Japan. *"Uranus (is bleeding)". References a segment from animator Don Hertzfeldt's short film, Rejected. *"Neptune (Baby Blue)". *"Pluto (Mickey's Dog)". Mickey Mouse's dog's name is 'Pluto'. Meanwhile, additional clickable options are found scattered around the planets of the Solar System, namely: *"Nintendu 64 (Blurry)", on the left gray planet. References the console, or a planet mentioned in Futurama. *"LittleBIG (Planet)", on the brown planet. Allusion to the game "LittleBigPlanet". *"Kerwan (Wait, what?)", on the green planet. Name of a planet in the "Ratchet & Clank" series. *"Zebes (It's creamy)", on the yellow planet. A recurring planet of the "Metroid" series. *"Moria (I dunno)", on the red planet. A planet from the "Starcraft" series. *"Stroggos (Beef)", on the orange planet. Allusion to the game "Quake". *"Unicron (Om nom nom)", on the right gray planet. It's a robot from the "Transformers" series that can transform into a planet! *"Sickstisick (Yes, that one)", on the question number. *"Mega Bombermam (The motherbomb)", on the bomb. To proceed from this question, what you must do is to click on Neptune, because Pluto was recategorised as a dwarf planet instead of an actual planet in 2006 (four years before this game's release), therefore no longer being considered part of the planet lineup. Trivia *Even though this question does not consider Pluto as a part of the Solar System, one of the possible variations of Question 46 from Chapter 1 does, with you having to click the letter corresponding to Pluto when you're given as question the initial letters of each of the system's actual planets. *A green bomb also appeared in Question 29 of The Impossible Quiz 2, where it would reward you with a Skip if you uncovered it and let it explode. This isn't the case, though, since it's just a standard bomb recoloured to make it visible when put on top of a dark background like space. *A picture of an early version of this question was posted by Splapp on an August 2010 deviantArt journal. Here, none of the planets that referenced video games were present; instead, only the Solar System was there. Also, the bomb was coloured gray normally, instead of green. **It's also worth noting that all Power-Ups appear as obtained and are available for use in this screenshot. This is most probably because Splapp took the picture while playtesting the game. Category:Questions Category:The Impossible Quiz Book Category:Chapter 2 Category:Bomb Questions